Fishing 101
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: Okay, this is mostly the dialog from the episode "Lorelai Out Of Water" Luke is teaching Lorelai how to fish, things go differently. LL.


**A/N: **Okay, this is a LL one-shot. I just watched "Lorelai Out Of Water," and the scene where Luke is teaching Lorelai how to fish is a total hook up possibility! Okay, so most of this is dialog from the show, except that I am going to type what they are thinking. Also, you know, they hook up. Okay enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, I kind of stole it.

Fishing 101 

Luke got out of his truck, and grabbed the poles and tackle boxes. He juggled them into one hand to reach back into the tuck and honk the horn. Lorelai came out of the house, and he didn't see her outfit when he first spoke. "Let's go."

Lorelai, noticing that he hadn't seen her cute ensemble, stood at the top of the porch stairs and stretched her arms out in a look at me stance. "Hello, sailor, bait your hook for you?"

Luke stopped, and looked up. He took in her outfit, composed of a ridiculous blue hat and ridiculous shoes, as she spun around. _She looks cute, even in that. _He didn't say that of course. Instead, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You look ridiculous."

She made a pout face, and looked down at her close. "I look adorable." She declared. Then smiled. "No one ever told me that if you fish, you get to buy an outfit. I'll do just about anything if I can buy an outfit."

He thought about replying sharply and decided against it. This was going to be hard enough, teaching Lorelai Gilmore how to fish. "Well, I'll just let that go by because we have a lot to do here."

She had come down from the porch, and was standing in front of him. She had took a look at his outfit, and wasn't surprised that he was wearing the same old green jacket and blue backwards hat. But, he looked different. She smiled, and turned to head back into the house. "Okay, wait. I'll just get my purse before we go."

Luke frowned in confusion. "Go where?"

Lorelai spun around and gave him a look. "To the lake."

Luke shook his head. No way was he going to the lake with this woman. The thought of being alone on a boat with her gave him the chills. Mostly because he would be scared for his life, but also because he always felt uncomfortable being alone with her. Especially if it was secluded in the middle of the lake. "You're not ready for the lake."

Lorelai crinkled her nose, and faced him fully. "Then what am I ready for?"

Luke pointed to a small inflatable pool he had set up in the yard, and shook his head in that direction in indication. Lorelai followed his finger, and almost looked hurt. If she hadn't been so dramatic, Luke would have almost believed she was. "Uh! You're putting me in the kiddie lake?"

Luke put the tackle boxes down, "Gotta crawl before you can walk."

She leaned forward and looked into the pool that they were calling a lake. She frowned. "Oh, this is not at all embarrassing." She pointed into the pool. "There's not even fish in it."

Luke bent over and dumped a bucket that had been sitting by the pool, and out came fish. He set down the bucket and waved his hands in a Vanna White fashion. "Trout."

Lorelai almost squealed, clasping her hands together like a kid in front of a candy store. "Hey! Aw, they're so cute!" She leaned over the pool. "Hello, hi boys. And look, they're all "ooh" like they're singing in a little trout choir."

She made a fish face, squishing in her lips. Luke almost chuckled as he set their tackle boxes on near by chairs. "I wouldn't get too attached."

"Hi Gomer." Lorelai said. Ignoring Luke's comment.

Luke sighed, "There you go"

She was now on her knees, leaning so far in that if she were accidentally nudged she would have gone in headfirst. "Oh, don't be scared Pinky."

Luke slumped in defeat. "And now there's a Pinky."

Lorelai looked up at him. "Pinky Dowdy from the forth grade." She explained, sending her into an amusing rant that Luke half listened to. He was mostly just watching her. "See her eyes darting back and forth, all panicked? She got that way from dodge ball. It's okay, Pinky, nobody's gonna hurt you. Hey Pete," she pointed at a random fish and made a face similar to a mother scolding her child, "stop crowding Pinky. It's okay, Pinky, just go over there behind Cheryl."

She stood up then, and Luke took this as an opportunity to stop her before she started to send Pete to his room "Okay," he said sticking out one of the fishing poles, "now that everybody knows each other, take this."

She grabbed it, lightly, not wanting to break something. When she did, her hand brushed against Luke's and she felt something that almost knocked her over. Then she realized he was standing right beside her, and covered it up with a look of confusion. "What's that?"

"That's your rod and reel."

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him with a sideways glance. "Huh, rod and reel. I don't know if the guys are gonna like this."

This time he couldn't help but retort, "Well, we can skip the lesson and just take the trout out for some beers. It's up to you, really."

"No," she said. She liked him like this. He was different when they were alone, and it was nicer than she would admit. "I'm going to learn."

"Okay, I already went ahead and threaded your line through the guides here, and put a hook on it."

She looked at the hook, and squinted as if she couldn't see that far in front of her. "What kind of bait is that?"

Luke looked at her, then at the hook. "It's a cork."

She looked at him and smirked. "Remind me not to let you cater any of my parties."

He rolled his eyes. "It's to cover the hook." He explained. Then went back into teaching mode. "Okay, now this little metal thing is the bail. It's very important. It keeps your line on the spool here."

She followed his fingers as he pointed out the bail and spool. Then nodded, pretending to understand. "Line on the spool, got it."

"Okay, take the rod in your right hand, and you press your right index finger on the line, holding it against the pole." He showed her on his pole, taking steps back so he can cast. "With your left hand, slide the bail over. Now don't let go of your index finger or all the line will spin off your spool. Now, pull the pole back over your shoulder to the ten o'clock position."

By this time Lorelai was so confused that she had almost stopped paying attention. She sighed. "Oh, great, now I gotta go buy a watch."

Luke was holding the pole in the ten o'clock position. "You flip your wrist forward to two o'clock, at the same time releasing your index finger, casting your line out into the lake in front of you." He demonstrated this with such ease and grace that Lorelai had to admire him. His hook landed in the little pool, and he looked over at her. "Now, you try."

He handed her the fishing pole, and their hands touched again. No matter how hard she had tried, she felt the spark again. Luke felt it too, but he always felt it. He had gotten accustomed to ignoring the feeling. "Okay," Lorelai said, "Now, I do something with my right hand, my right index finger, and with the bail and a spool, and pull the thingy…"

She accidentally cast the line backwards, and it landed in the bushes that were behind them. "Oh! Now, that would've been embarrassing if I weren't dressed like this." She said, as she got the line out of the bushes.

"Oh, you released at eleven, you're supposed to release at two o'clock. Try again." He said, patiently.

She nodded, "Okay."

She casted the line again, and it landed in the little pool with a slight plunk. "Ah!" she jumped. "Hey, I made it in the pool, I made it in the pool!"

She had grabbed Luke's arm, and he had to steady himself. "I see that." He said, with a smirk.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"I'm very excited."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, jump around or something."

He threw her a sarcastic look that made her smile. "All right, you know, you're going in the pool."

Lorelai gave in, and shrugged. "Fine."

Luke looked at the pool and then at her. "All right, what do you think? Ready to take the cork off and try your luck?"

She nodded, "Uh, huh, I'm ready." She said. Then she gestured toward the pool. "But they're not."

Luke figured as much. There was no way she was going to fish for them when she had already gave them names. "No problem."

They stood in silence for a little. Lorelai was thinking about how good he was at teaching her things. Way more patient than he needed to be. It was just recently that she had noticed how good he was to her. And the feelings, oh boy! Those are very hard to explain. And she didn't really feel comfortable thinking about him that way when he was standing inches from her, so she decided to break the silence. "Man, you need a lot of stuff for fishing."

Luke had casted the other line into the pool and was messing with something he had pointed out to her, but she forgot. "Well, normally, you don't bring your own lake."

Lorelai nodded as if this was new information. "Right, right."

They were in silence once again. This time Luke was the one having thoughts about the person inches from him, and he broke the silence. "So, tell me why you're doing this."

She looked at him. "Because you told me to."

He shook his head. "I mean, tell me why you're learning to fish."

He had an idea of the answer, and didn't know why he had asked the question. "Oh," she replied, looking down at her hands. "I told you, some of my friends are going."

_Yah, right. _He thought. But instead of saying this, he decided to see how far she would take it. "What friends? Sookie?"

Lorelai was a little taken aback by the question. "What?"

He lifted is eyebrows in question. "Is Sookie going fishing?"

"Well…"

"Or Rory," Luke said, cutting her off, "did Rory suddenly get the overwhelming urge to dig for worms and stand in the middle of a lake at five a.m.?"

"Yes?" Lorelai said, shying away. "Okay, fine, I met this guy."

Now the truth comes out. He nodded, "Ah." He knew that he would regret pursuing this.

She noticed him wince, and started to get a strange feeling at the bottom of her stomach. "And, uh, he's kind of an outdoorsy guy."

"Oh, just your type." He said sarcastically.

She noticed that as well. And, while she didn't let on, she realized that he had feelings for her. The town was right. She hated that! Why did it take so long for her to see it? Then she realized that she had feelings for him. That is a lot of enlightenment to experience in the span of thirty seconds. "No, not exactly," she replied. She watched him, and decided that this was pretty big. She needed to do something. "But he's nice and, uh, he was talking about fishing, and I think I said something like 'Oh, hey, that sounds great,' and so he invited me and her I am."

She was ranting. And she only did it to annoy him, or when she was nervous. And by her body language, he sensed that it was the second one. Why was she nervous? He didn't know, but he didn't want to assume that he made her nervous. He had never made her nervous before. "I got it."

She looked into his eyes, "Sorry I didn't tell you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lorelai decided it was now or never, so she set down the pole. "I don't know." She said, as she faced him fully. "I just felt stupid getting rooked into the thing in the first place and then…" she searched for words. She wanted to give him an opening. "Plus, you don't wanna hear about my personal life."

He searched her face, not really understanding what was going on here. She stepped closer, and looked deeper into his eyes. "Do you?"

He shook his head no, and took a deep breath. He decided to kiss her the minute that she had stood in front of him, and if he was reading too much into this he might have to kill himself. He leaned in, dropping his pole, and kissed her. He relaxed in relief when she accepted it, eagerly. He was thankful he still knew how to read body language.

They pulled apart, and stood in a silence only broken by the sound of their heavy breathing. "Umm," Lorelai looked at him, again. For a minute he feared that she regretted what had just happened, then she smiled. "Looks like I'm not going on a date after all. Sorry you wasted your time."

He shook his head, moving closer again. "It wasn't a waist of time." He said, kissing her again. It felt good, almost overwhelming to them both. But, they both knew that this opened up a big opportunity. This could really go somewhere. Lorelai broke from him. She grabbed his arm again, this time to support herself. "Luke?"

"Yah?"

"Can you do me one more favor?"

"Sure."

She looked up, recovering from their encounter. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, and gave him a smile. "Put a cork on your hook."

Luke laughed. Any doubt he had felt about this melted away, and he knew that this was going to work. It was going to go somewhere. And that was extremely reassuring. He nodded at her and gave her a smile, "Sure."


End file.
